Hold On
by InvestInLove
Summary: Songfic to Hold by Good Charlotte, very sad. It really helps if you listen to the song while you read it. Pheely!


**Hold On**

**A/N: I got inspired while listening to this song, Hold On by Good Charlotte, which I love. I have to write this tonight, so I have to type fast, 20 minutes and its SVU time. Yay! Sorry, my bad……Oh well, on with the story.**

_  
This world  
This world is cold  
But you don't  
You don't have to go_

Keely sighed and leaned her head against Phil's shoulder. "What's wrong, Keels?" He asked.

"Nothing." Keely said, but Phil could tell she was lying. They had started going out about 6 months ago, right after her mom had died, and she had tried to act happy, but because of her dad, it was getting harder and harder.

_You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely, and no one seems to care  
Your mother's gone and your father hits you  
This pain you cannot bear_

She curled up closer to Phil not caring that all the places their skin was touching was making the numerous bruises Keely had hurt even more. She just felt safe in his arms.

She looked up at Phil, wishing she could tell him everything, from the very beginning. It started with ignoring her, and not coming home until the early hours of the morning, and then he had started to loose his temper around her, and called her names, horrible names that she would be ashamed to tell Phil.

About 2 months ago though, he had started to hit her. Not too bad at first, only happening a few times a week, but now it happened at least once a day sometimes more, and was more than Keely could take….

_But we all bleed the same way as you do  
And we all have the same things to go through_

She tried to imagine all the bad things that other people had to go through, but it didn't work, even thinking about the worse thing in the world couldn't stop her from feeling sorry for self, and letting her self believe every little thing he told her. She believed him that she was stupid, and she even believed him he called her fat.

She tried not to let his comments get to her, but even when Phil told her how smart and pretty she was, all she could think about were her dads comments.

_Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know_

One of the things that bothered her most was that when she starting eating less, and less, no one stopped her, so she slowly became anorexic, and that made her more depressed, and she started cutting herself, but she had only done it a few times.

She was ashamed of herself for doing the things she did, but it didn't stop her from doing them even more.

_Your days  
You say they're way too long  
And your nights  
You can't sleep at all_

She yawned. She had been a lot more tired lately, due to not having any sleep. The seconds passed like minutes, the minutes like hours, and the hours like days, while when she had been happy it had been the complete opposite. Life was moving too fast, now it was moving too slow.

Phil played with her hair, and she almost smiled, but couldn't. She just looked up into Phil's eyes, begging him with her own eyes to save her, but it didn't look like he got the picture.

_And you're not sure what you're waiting for, but you don't want to know more  
And you're not sure what you're looking for, but you don't want to know more_

She kept looking at him, just waiting for him to notice that something was wrong. "I love you." She whispered up to him.

"I love you too." Phil said, for the millionth time that night. Keely had been telling Phil she loved every few minutes, just to hear it back, just needing to know someone cared about her.

_But we all bleed the same way as you do  
And we all have the same things to go through_

"Why do you always stay here so late?" Phil asked her. "I mean, I love spending all this time with you, but doesn't your dad ever want you at home."

"No. He doesn't care about me," Keely said, _"Except to be his punching bag." _She muttered, but must have said it al little too loud because a look of shock formed on Phil's face.

"Keely…what did you just say?" Phil asked.

Keely shook her head. "Nothing important." She looked down at her wrists, and scooted a little farther away from Phil.

_  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know_  
_Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching, it's not over  
Hold on_

"Keely!" Phil grabbed her shoulders. "He hurt you….." Phil looked down. "How could I not have seen it before? It was so obvious!"

He wrapped his arms around Keely. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm so sorry I didn't pay enough attention to you to know how much pain you're going through."

Keely looked up him, smiling for the first time in what felt like forever. "Just be there for me, and hold me, and keeping telling me that you love me, and it will make me feel better."

_What are you looking for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Do you know what you're doing to me?  
Go ahead...What are you waiting for?_

"Keely, when did this start?" He asked her.

She told him the whole story, having to stop and cry a few times, and even told him about the anorexia and the cutting.

"Oh Keely…." He whispered when she was done. He hugged her again, and never wanted to let her go. "I want to protect you forever…" He said.

_Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching, it's not over  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know_

"I'll be ok, now. Just as long as you're here. Just as long as I can come over here and cry on you whenever he hurts me. Just as long as you love me…." She paused." I think I'll be able to hold on and get through this."

_Hold on………_

**I'm thinking that this was a bad idea, because that really SUCKED. Sorry, but I don't like it much, but I'll post it anyway, because MY opionion doesn't matter. Only yours does, so r & r.**


End file.
